


Caffeinated and Confused

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Not canon compliant in the least, Steter Bingo 2018, coffee shop AU, good friend Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter's attracted to the cute coffee shop guy and worried another guy is attracted to him. Erica helps.





	Caffeinated and Confused

There’s good things and bad things about werewolf senses, especially hearing.

Usually Peter appreciates it; it is, after all, part of their protection from hunters and other wolves that might want to hurt them. The ability to hear if a pack is discussing passing through the territory versus sticking around is important. Seeing in the dark is awesome, of course. Smell, well sometimes that’s a little challenging, but mostly it’s good and Peter’s had years to learn to filter out things he doesn’t want to smell or hear.

 

Like coming into his favorite coffee shop for his morning drink. The scent is always good, coffee and pastries and the lovely scent of the man behind the counter -- Stiles, according to his name tag. He always smells good and damn, he’s pretty. Young, but not too young, at least not in Peter’s opinion. He doesn’t seem to think Peter’s too old for him, given his smiles and enthusiastic greeting whenever Peter comes in, his scent turning a little brighter than it does for other customers.

But this is obviously why it has to get uncomfortable when he comes in and hears Liam whisper to Stiles, “Look, Mr. Sexy’s coming in.”

Liam is nice enough and seems sweet, but he’s maybe twelve years old. Perhaps thirteen, but he’s obviously a child and having a child look at him with any type of attraction is… icky is the best word Peter can come up with.

He’s polite to Liam certainly and tips as usual, but avoids small talk when he can beyond the usual ‘Have a good day,’ that he’d say to anyone behind a counter.

 

At the ‘Mr. Sexy’ comment, Stiles blushes and elbows Liam in the side, hissing, “Liam! Professional would be good about now!” and then greets Peter with his usual cheerfulness, “Good morning, Peter! Looks like it’s going to be a nice day out. Your usual or do you want to try something different? We have an almond croissant that’s pretty tasty and I made some cinnamon scones, I know cinnamon is your favorite.”

Stiles smiling is a gift from the gods and Peter really wishes he was the one with the crush. He seems to like Peter, certainly. Peter can get that much from his scent, even though his true scent is often masked by sugar, vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate. Sometimes nuts. Whatever, he smells heavenly.

“Peter? You in there?” Stiles asks bringing Peter back into the present.

“Yes, Stiles, sorry, clearly I need coffee. And whatever you recommend, everything you make is always delicious.” Peter pulls out his wallet and a twenty, stuffing it into the tip jar.

“You always overtip,” Stiles says, sighing as he turns towards the coffee machines. “You’re setting expectations too high for the staff, you know.”

Peter chuckles, shaking his head as he steps to the side, letting Liam take an order from the person behind him. “And your shop undercharges for such delicious breakfasts.”

“Go to your usual seat, I’ll bring this over in a minute,” Stiles says, gesturing to a table towards the back, Peter’s favorite.

 

He’s there for a minute when a pretty blonde woman comes to his table and sits down, uninvited. He raises an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to say something, because she obviously plans to.

“Hey there, you’re Peter, right? I’m Erica and we’re going to have a discussion, okay?”

“It sounds like I don’t have a choice, do I? So by all means, Erica, what are we talking about?”

She snorts and tosses her long curls over her shoulder. She’s pretty in a loud sort of way. Shirt with a little bit too much cleavage and jeans a little tight. But who is he to judge, it’s not like his shirt doesn’t show what he’s got. “Here’s the thing, Mr. Sexy, you need to get some balls and ask my best friend out. The pining is getting to me, it’s all I hear about. ‘Peter is so handsome and Peter is funny and sexy and I want to chew on his neck.’ It’s making me want to vomit.”

He sighs and glances at the counter, wishing he had his coffee for this conversation, but Stiles is apparently fighting with the machine. He knows it gets temperamental and sometimes refuses to froth milk and Stiles is very picky about well-frothed milk. “Well, I’m sorry, and while your friend is cute, he’s also way too young for me. Like illegally young.”

“He is not!” She says and snorts. “He’s immature, but he’s well over age, shit, he’s got a college degree. In history which is stupid and pointless, but he’s certainly old enough to do the nasty things I have to hear about all the time.” She glances over his shoulder at the counter, and rolls her eyes. “You like him and he likes you, so what’s the deal?”

“He’s a college graduate? He doesn’t look old enough to drive. I’m thirty-seven,” he says, which is what his driver’s license currently says. Werewolf aging, of course.

“That sounds fine to me, he likes older men. Just don’t be a dick like his last boyfriend or I will rip your heart out of your chest and eat it.” She smiles, pretty white teeth and he thinks she might actually try it. “You seem to have money, so I’m thinking you’re not a gold digger or anything, right?”

“Gold digger for the guy at the coffee counter?” He doesn’t snort, but there is a lot of eyebrow comments on that.

“He’s not just ‘the guy at the coffee counter’ you know. He owns this place, and does the baking. Is that responsible enough for you?”

That floors him and he’s pretty sure his jaw drops. “Liam owns this place? You’re kidding? I thought Stiles was the baker or at least did some baking.”

“Liam?” she squeals and glances over her shoulder to be sure no one is looking. “You like Liam? I am a little ill here.”

“God, no, but isn’t the one who calls me Mr. Sexy?” he asks, trying not to visibly shudder.

“No. You might be sexy, but you’re kinda stupid.” She smirks and says, “Stiles. We’re talking about Stiles. Do you like him, I think you do, you both flirt all the time.”

“Stiles? Yes, I think he’s very attractive, but Liam is the one…”

She rolls her eyes again and sighs. He might like this woman, although she does make him feel stupid – or maybe because she can. “Liam makes fun of Stiles’ crush, we all do. He spends four hours a day when he works here so he gets a lot of it.” She crosses her arms over her substantial bosom and asks, “So… he’ll bring you breakfast and you’ll ask him out, right?”

He looks up and Stiles is standing behind the counter, hands clasped in front of his face, eyes bright and hopeful.

The only thing Peter can do is smile broadly at the young business owner and wait for coffee, a delicious warm pastry and everything that happens next.


End file.
